Disney College Common Room
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Hercules, Merida, Phillip, Megara and Pocahontas are all friends who go to Disney College. This is the story of their adventures in the most important room of any College... the Common Room! Ariel and Aurora later join the group as the story enters the second year. (Disney College AU)
1. Monday Morning

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 1- Monday Morning**_

_Just so everyone knows I'm British and so when I refer to College I mean it in the British sense. Basically for this story all you need to know is that the characters have all known each other for a while, they're only doing 3 or 4 subjects, whilst they're at college it's attached to a lower school so some of the characters may interact with people who go there but aren't in college with them and all of the main characters are aged between 16 and 18._

_Also all the characters are just normal human teenagers (such as Elsa doesn't have ice powers and Hercules does't have super strength)._

* * *

No one knew how Rapunzel and Anna both managed to be so cheerful first thing on a Monday morning. But when the group would walk into the Common Room of Disney College on a Monday morning some things were always going to be certain, Anna and Rapunzel would both already be there and would both be exceptionally happy and Elsa would be sat next to them with an Ice Tea.

Anna usually got a lift to Disney College with her sister Elsa and every Monday morning Anna would always ask Elsa if they could arrive at least 5 minutes earlier than they usually did. Elsa would also usually attempted to refuse but Anna would also always manage to get her earlier Monday lift. Elsa had a way of coping with the earlier Monday start by drinking several cups of Ice Tea before her lessons began. As Elsa was parking her car Anna was already jumping out of the car and running towards the Disney College building so that she could save a table in the common room for their group.

Anna didn't need to race to get a table in the common room because usually Rapunzel was already sat there waiting for her. Rapunzel arrived at Disney Collage with her mother, who was a science teacher at the school, because her mother needed to get her lessons set up Rapunzel would always arrive earlier than any of the other students. Given she got there first it had become Rapunzel's sacred duty to make sure she saved a table in the Common Room as well as enough chairs for everyone to have a seat. Anna opened the door to the common room and ran to give Rapunzel a hug. Rapunzel, having first put her book down, returned the hug.

"Good to see you again!" said Anna, once she'd stopped hugging Rapunzel.

"I missed you!" replied Rapunzel.

"I'm fairly sure you saw each other on Friday." said Elsa, as she walked over to join her sister and her friend.

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel fell easily into a conversation about nothing in particular whilst they waited for the arrival of the rest of their friends.

Next to arrive was Hercules. As he walked in Hercules kept trying to remember if he'd forgotten something. He'd checked he had all the books he'd need for that day, he had a bottle of water, he had several pens and he had enough money to buy lunch from the canteen. But still he was fairly sure he'd forgotten something. That was Hercules' problem he wasn't the most organised person, that and the fact that he was also really clumsy.

"Hey there Wonder Boy." Hercules turned round and saw his best friend Megara.

"Hey Meg!" said Hercules.

Hercules and Megara had been best friends since before anyone could remember. A lot of people were fairly sure Meg had a crush on Herc and he was just too oblivious to notice it but Meg always denied feeling anything for him other than friendship. That therefore made people think Megara must know a big secret about him that no one else could know. Meg and Herc both hated all the rumours about them. They just wanted to be able to get on with their lives and not worry about what people thought about them. That was partly why Herc and Meg loved their group of friends, they didn't care about rumours they just cared about them.

The two of them walked over to their table in the common. Rapunzel jumped up to greet Megara with a hug. Meg had no idea how Rapunzel was able to manage such an enthusiastic hug on a Monday morning, particularly before 10! She also felt momentarily slightly uncomfortable because she wasn't really a hugging person but Meg had also never had the heart to explain that to Rapunzel. Hercules decided to take a seat next to Elsa and Anna and easily started a conversation with them.

"Elsa how come you always drink Ice Tea? I don't think I've ever seen you with a regular cup of tea." asked Hercules noticing that Elsa had already nearly finished drinking her second cup of Ice Tea.

"It's because it gives her Ice powers." said Anna making the three of them all burst out laughing.

Merida and Pocahontas arrived in the common room at the same time already deep in conversation with each other. They both cycled to Disney College and would wait for each other at the bike sheds before they could even consider heading off to the common room or class. On Mondays Pocahontas would always get to the bike shed first as Merida hated waking up on a Monday morning. They would then get a drink from the canteen before taking their seats with the rest of their friends.

Rapunzel greeted Merida in the same way she'd greeted Megara, before she also hugged Pocahontas. Rapunzel started to sit down but then heard someone speaking to her.

"Don't I get a hug?" said Philip. He'd entered the Common Room about a minute after Pocahontas and Merida but due to the hugging Rapunzel hadn't noticed he'd arrived.

"Prince Philip of course you can have a hug!" said Rapunzel as she gave out yet another of her super affectionate hugs.

Philip had arrived at Disney College shortly after Anna and Elsa had arrived, but instead of going straight to the common room he'd ended up showing some lower school students to their class and showing someone else how to use the photocopier. Philip had gained a reputation for helping everyone. Whilst Herc and Meg hate the reputation they had Philip was quite proud of his reputation. Philip's kindness and gentlemanly ways that had earned him the affectionate nickname Prince Philip from his friends. It was also through his niceness that Philip had first encountered the group.

On a cold icy morning Anna hadn't been paying attention to wear she was walking and had slipped on an icy patch. Philip had just been walking past and he'd seen Anna falling down so he immediately (but carefully) ran over to help Anna get back up. He gave her his drink and then helped take her over to the Disney College Medical Room. Philip stayed with Anna in the Medical Room to wait with her until someone arrived and to find out if she was completely okay. Anna was completely fine and only had a few small grazes but when Elsa later arrived to see Anna she claimed that Philip had saved her life. So Elsa asked Philip if he'd come sit with them at break Philip agreed and he quickly became an essential part of the group.

Last to arrive, as usual, was Flynn Rider. Although he was often the last to arrive Flynn was never actually so late that he missed any of his classes. But usually because he had to get to college in time Flynn skipped having breakfast at home so before he went over to see his friend he walked over to the canteen to get a coffee, two sausage rolls and a slice of toast.

"Flynn!" shouted Rapunzel upon seeing him and ran over to give him a hug. Flynn pulled away from the hug and was just about to sit down when the bell for first lesson rang.

"Damn. Why does that always happen to me?" said Flynn.

"Because you always get her about a minute before the bell goes." replied Merida.

"Anyway you don't even have a lesson first." said Hercules. "On Monday's we both have a free first period."

"Oh yeah. That's cool. I can actually have chance to eat my breakfast!"

"I'm fairly sure sausage rolls don't count as breakfast." said Elsa. Although Flynn and Hercules both had a free Elsa still had a lesson to go to first period but as she grabbed her bag Elsa thought about how maybe Monday mornings are bad because they're really long and mean the weekend is over but at least they also mean that she gets to see her friends again.


	2. Selfie Queen

**Disney College Common Room**

**Chapter 2- The Selfie Queen**

* * *

Elsa was sat in the Disney College Common Room during one of her free periods. She wasn't entirely sure if anyone else also had a free period so she was currently waiting to see if anyone else showed up. Elsa decided to retrieve her phone from one of her pockets and held it out at arms length to take a selfie. As Elsa finished uploading the selfie to her Instagram account Merida came and took the seat next to her.

"Were ya just taking a selfie?" asked Merida.

"Of course!" exclaimed Elsa with a giggle.

"You're like the queen of selfies!"

"Queen Elsa of selfies, I like that!" said Elsa with a massive smile. "But if I'm the queen what does that make everyone else? I mean the rest of our group all have pretty active Instagram and Snapchat accounts."

"Well Phillip is obviously prince of selfies." stated Merida.

"Of course, he is Prince Phillip. I'd say you, Anna, Rapunzel, Meg and Pocahontas are all princesses."

"Hercules is like some kind of selfie god."

"They're not that good. I'd say he's a selfie demigod."

"Flynn is a selfie thief."

"What's a selfie thief?" asked Elsa confused.

"Well he photobombs and is in the background of other people's selfies more often then he takes his own so therefore he's a selfie thief."

"Yeah, he's tagged in more pictures than he's uploaded. Anyway do you want to take a selfie?"


	3. The Most Antisocial Group Of Friends

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 3- The Most Antisocial Group Of Friends**_

* * *

The group never had free periods when they were all together, unless a lesson had been cancelled. There would usually be at least two of them but never the whole group. Every Thursday during second period Hercules, Flynn, Rapunzel and Anna all had a free period and, of course, there was only one place that they wanted to spend their free period. In the common room!

The friends were all sat across the line of seats in a line their usual area.

Hercules was reading Once Upon A Time fan fiction on his phone, he needed more Killian Jones before Sunday but for some reason the school Wi-Fi wouldn't let him stream episodes!

Rapunzel had brought her laptop and was using it to watch a film. If she had a double free period, as she did on Thursdays, then Rapunzel always liked to watch a film. Today she was watching the Breakfast Club.

Flynn was frantically trying to finish his homework that was due next lesson. He'd managed to forget that he had history homework and that it was meant to be finished for Thursday period three until Hercules had reminded him. Flynn would probably never have any homework finished, let alone finished on time, if it wasn't for Hercules and Rapunzel looking out for him.

Anna was playing Flappy Bird and getting increasingly frustrated. No one really knew why Anna kept playing Flappy Bird but she did and she wasn't going to give up any time soon!

As Hercules finished reading another chapter he looked up from his phone and looked across at his friends. All of them were sat in silence and engrossed in whatever it was they were doing. "You know we are seriously the most antisocial group of friends ever. Everyone else has arranged the seats in their part of the common room so they can all look and talk to each other but we just sit in a line and keep doing our own thing."

"We're not antisocial." replied Rapunzel. "We're just so in tune with each other that we don't need words to speak!"


	4. What's a Fangasm?

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 4- What's a Fangasm?**_

* * *

Free periods were probably originally intended to be used for studying. But so long as homework was handed in on time the teachers at Disney College didn't mind if people used their free periods socializing in the Common Room. Merida, Phillip, Pocahontas and Megara had a free together and they knew they wanted to spent the hour socializing.

"I love how we're just openly fangasming in public."

"Wait, what's a fangasm?" asked Merida.

"Basically what we've just been doing!" said Philip.

"A fangasm is a deeply spiritual moment for anyone in a fandom." said Pocahontas, realising that Philip's explanation didn't actually explain anything. "It's that moment when _something _amazing happens. It's that moment when a ship meets or kisses or more. It's that moment when you just can't contain all your feelings about your fandom because it's just so brilliant."

"It also usually goes with being a little bit out of breath." added Megara.

* * *

_Sorry for three short chapters in a row but life and stuff has been happening. Hopefully next week I should have something a bit longer!_

_Also just thought I'd mention that everything the group is getting up to is based around me and my friends._


	5. I'm Bored!

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 5- I'm Bored!**_

_I know it's not Friday yet but I just wanted to get another chapter out._

* * *

"I'm bored!" said Hercules as he slumped down into one of the seats in the Disney College Common Room.

"Aren't we all?" said Merida.

Whilst free periods were always popular with the group having 3 free periods in one day regularly proved to be too much for Merida and Hercules.

"Why don't you listen to something?" said Elsa.

"I've already listened to everything on my iPod." replied Hercules.

"And also it sucks using the school Wi-Fi to go on YouTube. Too many things are blocked and it's too temperamental." complained Merida.

Elsa moved to sit in between Merida and Hercules. She showed them a website where they could listen to playlists for free that wasn't blocked on the school Wi-Fi! Both of them quickly created accounts and then began putting on playlists. Elsa smiled seeing her work here was done and successful.

"I like how you're listening to cool emotional indie playlists but I've already discovered the fandom side!" said Hercules.


	6. Well Now They Know

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 6- Well Now They Know**_

_So far I've been trying to stick relatively close to the characters film counterparts. That's about to change with this chapter..._

* * *

Very little work ever gets done during last period on a Friday. Even less work gets done if the teacher is off and the lesson is cancelled. Flynn, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Megara and Hercules all usually had a free during last period on a Friday but this week because last lesson was canceled for Phillip, Merida and Pocahontas the entire group for once all had a free together. Given that it was one of the rare occassions when all his friends were together in the Disney College Common Room Hercules decided that this was the pefect time to finally tell them all something.

"So... um everyone I kinda have something to say." said Hercules, he really hoped he sounded a little less nervous than he felt.

"We're all listening." said Phillip.

"Well the thing is I'm gay."

Elsa was the first to speak. "It's cool that you feel comfortable enough with us to say that."

"Really? So you're all cool with it?" asked Hercules tentatively.

"Herc my friend, it's fine." said Flynn "You're still my friend and I'm going to think no different of you just because you're gay and in case you haven't noticed we're all kind of social outcasts around here. Who you want to love is your choice and you're still awesome regardless."

"Hercules it's part of who you are. So why should it matter to us?" said Pocahontas. "So long as you're happy that's all that matters."

"Literally the only thing that is going to change is that when we have conversations about 'who's hot?' or 'which actor we have a crush on?' you'll be talking about people who are male." said Anna.

"Group hug!" shouted Rapunzel. She was the first to stand up and went over to pull Hercules into a big embrace as everyone else joined in. "You're awesome."

"Have you told anyone else?" asked Merida curiously as everyone pulled away from the hug.

"Well my mum and dad know, in fact most of my family, including Ariel, know they've all been really cool with it and..."

"I already knew." said Megara.

"Wait what?"

"Why else did you think I've always been looking out for Wonder Boy?" replied Meg with a shrug.


	7. Cuddles Always Help

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 7- Cuddles Always Help**_

* * *

Sometimes the Common Room can be really quiet with only a couple of small groups of people sat around. It can be a little bit disconcerting if you just walk in expecting to see the usually very busy Common Room emptied to only a handful of people but no matter how disconcerting everyone secretly prefers having free periods on those kind of days. It was on one of those sort of days that Philip walked into the common room feeling cross, or maybe it was more annoyed. He saw that Anna was sat all alone in their area focusing on her phone. He could tell from the way she was looking at her phone it was avoidance tactics. Phillip went over and sat down next to Anna. "Hey Anna, where is everyone?"

"I don't really know. I kind of thought it was just going to be me for this period." replied Anna, putting her phone away and perking up at Phillips company. "But now you're here so I'm not alone any more!"

"Oh well I just had to go to English but yeah I'm here now for the rest of this hour so you're definitely not alone anymore."

"You're always the brave prince." said Anna teasingly.

"That I am."

"So, why did you have to go to English?"

"Apparently my coursework piece that I've been working on really hard for two weeks is going to have to be rewritten."

Anna could tell that he was pissed off and Phillip hardly ever got pissed off. It must mean that he was really annoyed about it.

At that moment Rapunzel came bounding in and sat down between Phillip and Anna. She seemed to possibly have been running. "Hey guys! You two don't seem as happy as usual."

"Phillip's got to redo his English coursework and I'm kind of feeling a bit tired." explained Anna.

"I get how you feel. I'm starting to feel a bit stressed about my art exam on Tuesday." said Rapunzel.

"But you're really good at art."

"Yeah but it's like when you get stressed when you let the little things get to you. But thank you for saying I'm really good at Art." said Rapunzel. "So Anna why don't you have a nap? And also poor Phillip that's a really bad thing to happen to him."

"You do know I'm sat right behind you and you're currently leaning on me." said Phillip.

"Yes but you are comfy to lean on." said Rapunzel. "In fact why don't we all have a cuddle. Cuddles always help."

Rapunzel readjusted herself so that she was lying down across two or three of the chairs. Phillip and Anna, decided why not join in and also laid across several chairs with both their heads resting on Rapunzel. Phillip decided to place his arms across Rapunzel. All of them felt much comfier and happier. They may have been getting some strange looks from the few other people in the Common Room but they really couldn't care less. What was the point in having friends if you didn't feel comfortable being a bit ridiculous around them?

"Cuddling is so much better than studying." said Phillip.

"Agreed!" said Anna and Rapunzel together.


	8. Last Day of Spring Term

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 8- Last Day of Spring Term**_

* * *

Elsa and Flynn Rider were the only two from the group left in the Common Room on the last day of spring term. Elsa always found the last day of term to be a little bit underwhelming so she was glad she had Flynn with her to chat to. Most of the rest of the group had already left for home but they were still at Disney College because they were waiting for Anna and Rapunzel to finish their last lesson.

"You know Hercules went home after period one?" said Flynn, as he returned to the table holding a coffee for himself and an ice tea for Elsa.

"What?"

"We had history first period then he cleared out his locker and after saying bye to everyone he decided to head home." explained Flynn.

"Actually thinking about it it's been a bit of a weird week for all of our group this week." said Elsa. "It's weird how school grinds to a halt so much more dramitically now we're in College compared to when we were stilll in lower school."

"How so?"

"Well on Tuesday you, Rapunzel and Pocahontas had your art exam, on Wednesday Hercules made Merida watch Once Upon A Time during one of their free's, Phillip had to rewrite his English coursework but then ended up liking the rewritten version better, Megara decided to show us all that very disturbing scene from that horror film during lunch on Thursday." explained Elsa.


	9. Help! We Have No Electricity!

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 9- Help! We Have No Electricity!**_

* * *

Break on the first day back after the Easter holidays. The group were all glad to see each other but there was a problem at Disney College Common Room. Things had been plunged into disorder and mild panic because the electricity was down across part of the school sight!

"So basically just because the IT block has lost power everything else is down." said Megara.

"Well it means no Wi-Fi, no working computers and even if you tried logging into the school system from home it wouldn't work because the server is down." clarified Phillip. Earlier he'd voluntired to go on a coffee run for some of the teacher and had used it as an opportunity to eavesdrop in on what was going on.

"It's hopeless!" cried Anna

"First world problems." said Pocahontas.

"You know what I miss most. It's not getting any notifications. I know Twitter, Snapchat, Tumblr and everything are normally blocked on the Wi-Fi but at least I normally have the comfort of still getting notifications from them." said Merida. She put her phone down on the table again having just been checking to see if the Wi-Fi was back up. It wasn't.

"First world problems." said Pocahontas.

"And the power is down for most of the rest of the school except the Disney College building?" asked Megara

"Yeah." confirmed Phillip.

"Never before have I felt so smug to be in college." said Elsa.

"But it's bad because we still have to do lessons in the lower school buildings." said Anna.

"Yeah art was freezing. It actually dropped below safe working temperatures! And as all of needed to get print outs none of us could do anything so we just sat around complaning about the cold." said Rapunzel. You could tell Rapunzel was cold, her jacket was completely zipped up and she'd borrowed Phillips scarf.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." said Elsa.

"First world problems." said Pocahontas.

"History next period is going to be interesting as we're meant to be doing presentations." said Hercules.

Flynn looked completely blank.

"You didn't do it, did you?" asked Hercules.

"Actually this time I did! And I wrote it out so I don't need any electricity for a powerpoint." said Flynn with pride.

"For once me and you might be the only ones who can do the work in history."


	10. What Apocalypse Would You Want?

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 10- What Apocalypse Would You Want?**_

* * *

"Year 7's are so annoying!" said an irritated Flynn as he walked into the common room with Hercules. They went over to their area where Phillip and Merida were already sat.

"I know I probably should say something nice about them as I'm nice about everyone, but I totally agree with you." said Phillip.

"We literally only managed to get through them all in time because Hercules isn't afraid to just charge straight through them." said Flynn.

"You both have a free this period. Why do you need to hurry?" asked Phillip.

"That's besides the point. The point is all years younger than our year are annoying." said Hercules. "We were never like that when we where their age, were we?"

"We need an apocalypse to lessen their numbers." said Merida

"That's a bit drastic isn't it." said Phillip

"Not really. What apocalypse would you want?" said Merida, she was far too enthusiastic given that they were talking about the end of the world. "The rules are it has to be relatively feasible, all your family is safe and you still have to be you, so no suddenly gaining superpowers."

"Ok how about some sort of virus." started Flynn. "But we've already discovered an antidote before it breaks out."

"Nope, that's against the rules." said Merida. "Yes there would be some people who had an immunity or an antidote but the vast majority wouldn't and there's no guarantee you'd be one of the ones who did so therefore it comes under you having super powers."

"I wouldn't really want a Zombie apocalypse but I think that as a group we would stand a good chance of surviving one." said Phillip. "Well think about it. If you look at our group of friends we'd probably all either be bad ass fighters or good at surviving and living with nature and being some of the last surviving humans would bring that out. Also nine is a good number of people as it means we'd have enough for safety in numbers and enough to be able to break up into smaller groups if we needed to but not so many that it would be too many and cause problems."

"Aside from the ickiness of Zombies there's one big problem with that idea. How were the Zombies created?" asked Merida. "It would either be a virus, in which case that might mean we could catch it. A nuclear weapon, in which case Earth would just be a radioactive wasteland. Or a curse, which would mean that just by surviving as humans we'd have gained a very powerful enemy."

"It's obvious. Vampire apocalypse!" said Hercules. "You can get bitten and become one of them which means you can stay young forever. Earth is still Earth and not a radioactive wasteland, I mean Vampires still need somewhere to live! There wouldn't be any great big powerful enemy to worry about as you would be one of them. You suddenly become really strong and agile. Humanity isn't totally destroyed. And you get to live forever but because everyone you love can also become a Vampire you don't need to worry about outliving your friends and family."

"But wouldn't that come under gaining super powers?" asked Flynn

"Well technically no if you were going to willing let yourself become a Vampire." explained Merida.

"In that case then I agree with Herc. Let's have a Vampire apocalypse!" said Flynn.


	11. EXAM WEEK!

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 11- EXAM WEEK!**_

* * *

The first week of exams had arrived at Disney College and Elsa was sat in the Common Room with her sixth cup of Ice Tea in the last two hours as she frantically crammed for her Sociology exam that afternoon. Hercules walked into the Common Room and went over to sit with Elsa.

"Haven't you been learning that stuff since September?" he asked.

Elsa put down her text-book to look at him. "Yeah, but that's not the point."

"Elsa, you're one of the best students here. You already know all of this stuff really well." Hercules moved to take the text-book out of Elsa's hands. "A final couple of hours are not going to make any differences to 9 months of learning, if anything it's just going to make you more stressed. Just let it go."


	12. Folders and Text Books

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 12- Folders and Text Books**_

* * *

"Anna, I've been meaning to ask you something." said Pocahontas as Anna walked into the Disney College Common Room.

"Go ahead." said Anna with her usual bright smile, as she took a seat next to her friend.

"Why do you always walk around the school corridors clutching your folders and text books to your chest?" asked Pocahontas. "You always have a bag with you that would be more than big enough to fit them all in."

"It's because I'm pretending I'm in an American High School film or TV series." said Anna. "Seriously it's amazing how many fictional American High Schoolers clutch their folders to their chests as they're walking down their school coridors."


	13. Giselle and Maleficent

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 13- Giselle and Maleficent**_

* * *

Megara walked into the common room accompanied by Phillip. Both of them had bags that were a lot lighter than they had been a month back and neither of therm were carrying piles of books.

"I am not sad that exams are over for this year." said Meg.

"It's weird because it's like school is finishing in early June instead of mid July but then we're starting next year early." said Phillip. "For some people this is it for their education. Then their's people like Giselle who are leaving Disney College to go else where."

"I'm going to miss Giselle in a way." said Meg.

"You hardly ever spoke to her." replied Phillip.

"I know but it's weird to think that she's going off to start a brand new life."

Meg and Phillip took a seat in their usual area.

"Hello." said Maleficent, as she walked past heading to her lesson. Even when she was in a bit of a hurry Maleficent still managed to look regal.

Megara and Phillip both responded.

"And there's people like Maleficent." said Meg, once Maleficent was out of hearing range.

"Yeah." replied Phillip. "I mean who'd have guessed! For years I, and everyone else, thought she was horrible. But then all of a sudden it turns out she's actually nice and we've just been misunderstanding her for years."

* * *

_I've wanted to incorporate Enchanted into Disney College for a while as I love the movie. I also saw Maleficent last week and wanted to include a nod to the new movie._


	14. In Summer

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 14- In Summer**_

* * *

In summer school becomes a bit different. Everything, and everyone, at Disney College feels nice and happier then it did before. As it was nice weather the group decided to leave the confines of the Common Room and have lunch outside for a change. Of course they didn't want to go too far away from the world of civilisation with working toilets and Wi-Fi so they were sat on the grassy area outside the Disney College building. Bags had all been placed in a pile and anyone who'd brought a jacket had already took it off. The grassy area with littered with daisy's and Rapunzel was sat making daisy chains and then distributing them to her friends, Flynn was wearing his with pride.

"I love how in summer we can do things like this." said Pocahontas. "It's really nice to just be able to come outside, enjoy the sun, listen to the birds and breathe fresh air."

"I love how we've claimed this area back from the lower schoolers." said Merida, during the colder months the area the group was sat in became a place for the lower schoolers to have lunch.

"Agreed!" said Hercules, through a mouthful of sandwich. He then noticed what Anna was eating. "Are those apple doughnuts?"

"Yeah I fancied having a change from the chocolate ones. Do you want to try one?" Anna offered, Hercules gratefully took one not needing to be asked twice.

"I like how with the nice weather it's so easy just to head down town, although the fact that we don't have much work at the moment also helps that." said Elsa.

"Yeah." agreed Megara. "Before this week I think I'd only gone down town once during a free. This week I've been three times."

"Is anyone else getting a wet arse?"


	15. Art Is Cancelled, Let's Explore Town!

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 15- Art Is Cancelled, Let's Explore Town!**_

* * *

This Monday was supposed to be a full day for Rapunzel, Flynn and Pocahontas. However, unfortunately their triple art lesson had been cancelled. As they were still at the start of their new unit there wasn't really any work to catch up on continue with, the only thing they had to do with their teachers suggestion of going down to the town hall to look at a small exhibition that was currently on there. So Rapunzel, Flynn and Pocahontas headed down town, with Flynn grabbing a coffee first just before they left.

The exhibition was a massively underwhelming experience. The three friends were clearly the first to have arrived that day, the lights hadn't even been properly turned on! The whole experience took less than 10 minutes, with Flynn finishing before the two girls and getting his Sharpie out to write on his coffee cup.

"Well that was a disapointment." said Flynn, once they were outside. "What now?"

"Seeing as we still have this time off I think we should stay down town." said Rapunzel.

"Yes, but what do we do?" asked Flynn.

"Let's head down to the beach." suggested Pochaontas.

Rapunzel and Flynn both agreed that seemed like a good idea.

They walked the relatively short way from the town centre to the sea front. Unfortunately the tide was in, and it was windy.

"We might as well get some pictures seeing as we're here." said Rapunzel, already retriving her phone her pocket.

"I love the sea." said Pocahontas. "Even if it is a bit windy and wavey and splashy."


	16. Tea and Scones

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 16- Tea and Scones**_

* * *

Period 2 is usually a fairly quiet time in the Disney College Common Room, but when the year above have left and it's a Thursday morning the Disney College Common Room is dead. Phillip and Merida were one of about six people in the Common Room, and the only two from the group of friends. They were sat in the new area that the group had claimed as their's, the year above leaving has some positives such as being able to claim a new seating area which just _happens_ to be in a better position _and_ have comfier chairs. But the shifting locations of various social groups in the Disney College Common Room wasn't the cause of excitement on this Thursday morning...

Phillip had bought a cup of tea earlier and as it was still too hot to drink he'd left it on the coffee table, whilst comfier seats meant loosing the use of a proper table the group did now have a coffee table!

Merida was sat looking at the food counter when she noticed something.

"Phillip, they now sell scones here!" she said excitedly.

Phillip didn't need to say anything, as he and Merida got up and went over to the counter to each buy a scone, with cream and jam.

"This is the best period 2 ever!" said Phillip, as he and Merida sat backdown in their area.

At that point Elsa walked into the Common Room, she'd just arrived at Disney College.

"Elsa! We're having tea and scones!" said Phillip, his excitement was obvious. "It's like a mini tea party!"

"It's very exciting because we're British!" added Merida.


	17. Common Room Radio

**Disney College Common Room**

_**_**Chapter 17- **_Common Room Radio**_

* * *

It was lunch time in the Disney College Common Room. Except this lunch time there was something a little different about the Common Room.

Pocahontas was already sat in the Common Room, because of her Student Ambassador meeting she'd been let out to go for lunch break early, she was eating her lunch just as Anna and Elsa walked into the Common Room.

They smiled at her but both looked quizzical.

"Where's the music coming from?" asked Anna.

"We now have a radio in the Common Room." replied Pocahontas, the radio in the Common Room had been the main focus of her Student Ambassador meeting.

"Cool!" said Anna as she took her seat. "I bet Elsa hopes they play that Demi Lovato song she loves."

"Which one?" asked Pocahontas.

"Let It Go." replied Elsa.

Within a minute of Anna and Elsa's arrival Phillip walked into the Common Room accompanied by Merida. It wasn't until they'd got their food and were sat down with the others that either of them noticed the Common Room now had a radio playing.

Herc, Meg, Flynn and Rapunzel all walked into the Common Room together. Flynn and Herc both noticed the radio the second they walked into the Common Room, so they decided to tell Meg and Rapunzel just incase they hadn't noticed.

"I quite like having the radio on in here. It's nice." said Merida, once everyone was sat on.

Rapunzel was looking down at her lunch when she heard the next song come on. As soon as she heard the opening beat she suddenly looked up with obvious, infectious excitement on her face. "Oh my stars! They're playing Dance With Somebody!"

"Yes!" shouted Meg.

Phillip looked at her surprised. He wouldn't have expected it was Meg's sort of music.

"What I love Whitney." said Meg with a shrug.

But before anyone could say anything else both Rapunzel and Meg had started singing along.

"Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade..."


	18. Merida and the VERY Strong Black Coffee

**Disney College Common Room**

_**_**Chapter 18- **_Merida and the VERY Strong Black Coffee**_

* * *

Pocahontas, Flynn and Rapunzel were sat with Merida in the Disney College Common Room during period one, except it was only the start of period 1 as Flynn, Pocahontas and Rapunzel had to leave at 9 for an art trip. Merida was finishing of the last of her coffee from her travel mug. As she finished her drink she placed the mug down on the groups coffee table. "Ya know I think that coffee may have been a bit too strong, even for me!"

"Well you do drink black coffee." pointed out Pocahontas. "It's bound to be a bit stronger."

"No it's not that. I think it's because I used three heaped tea spoons of strong instant coffee."

"What!" cried Rapunzel.

"I'm glad that I'm not going to see much of you today!" said Flynn.


	19. Goodbye My Friends (Until September)

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 19- Goodbye My Friends (Until September)**_

* * *

Hercules cleared out his locker, with a little help from Maleficent. It was an interesting experience discovering all of the random things that Herc had been keeping in his locker; some of it was useful and some of it was stuff he'd thought was missing. In return for her help, Herc helped Maleficent to clear out her locker. Neither of them actually needed to clear out their lockers but both of them felt that it was something they should do.

Elsa waited patiently for Anna to finish saying goodbye to everyone she could find. Elsa couldn't deny that the next 6 weeks would be weird without the Disney College Common Room in her life and she knew she was going to miss seeing the group. Anna was suddenly getting very emotional that the year was over, it was moments like this that it struck her how time kept moving forward and she was growing up, whilst a lot of the time it excited her it also scarred the hell out of her.

Rapunzel and Phillip were tracking down their English teacher, Mrs Belle, to say goodbye to her one last time. They'd had Mrs Belle since September and she'd been a fantastic teacher, helping both of them to be very certain they'd pass their exams. But she was leaving Disney College to go teach at a new school from September, Rapunzel and Phillip were both very grateful and that was why they were looking for her.

Whilst emotions were running high for most people Megara and Pocahontas were still not at the emotional stage yet. It wasn't that they weren't going to miss seeing their friends it was just they knew they'd see them again in Autumn, and most likely they were going to meet up over summer.

Flynn and Merida had decided that the last day of term was the perfect time to get all of their printing done. Some of the stuff they were printing was education related that they'd need to look at over the summer such as Personal Statement writing guidelines. But most of it was just new pictures to go on their bedroom walls, after all their rooms needed to look good for the summer!

* * *

_Well that's it for Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Hercules, Megara, Pocahontas, Merida and Phillip in their first year at Disney College. I'm on Summer Break now and want to put the story on hiatus until I return to college in September. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and will keep reading when I start posting new instalments._

_If you have any ideas or suggestion for the groups second year at College then please let me know. Should Maleficent join the group? Earlier Herc mentioned his cousin Ariel, as the group become the oldest students should she move into the first year of Disney College? So far we've had Rapunzel's mum is a science teacher and Belle taught Phillip and Rapunzel English but should I include other teachers? Is there another character I haven't thought of/mentioned that deserves to appear (I'm contemplating bringing in Kristoff)?_


	20. Hello Again!

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 20- Hello Again! **_

* * *

The summer holidays were over and it was now time to go back to school. Although the looming amount of work was scary everyone was kind of glad to see each other again and have a routine back in their lives.

As always because he mother was a chemistry teacher Rapunzel was in first. She was currently restating the groups area in the common room, with a little help from Anna and Elsa, who'd arrived shortly after her.

For once Phillip had gone straight to Disney College Common Room instead of helping people along the way, it was the first day back too many people were confused and he couldn't help everyone. Rapunzel greeted Phillip with her usual warm hug.

Merida walked in. "It's strange how 6 weeks seem to just disappear in 6 minutes."

Anna smiled. "Yeah it doesn't feel like 6 weeks since we were all last sat in this room."

Herc walked into the Common but this time he wasn't accompanied by Meg. Instead Herc was accompanied by a red head girl who was very obviously just beginning Disney College.

"Hello Hercules. Where's Meg?" greeted Rapunzel as soon as she saw him.

"Meg left Disney College over the summer, following results day she decided she wanted to redo her AS year but she thought it would be better to do it elsewhere. I'm going to miss her but we're keeping in touch." explained Herc. "And this is Ariel she's a massive fangirl and she's also my cousin, I mentioned her when I came out to you guys. It's her first day of Year 12 as it's our first day of Year 13. It's cool if she hangs out with us, right?"

"Of course it is." replied Phillip.

"Thanks." Ariel smiled as she took a seat. "Herc's told me a lot about you guys, I kind of feel like I already know you all really well."

Meg wasn't the only one who wouldn't be returning for a second year. Pocahontas was also not returning to Disney College as her family had moved to America over the summer. Instead of doing Year 13 in England she was going to be doing Senior year in America. But this wasn't a surprise to anyone on the first day back as over the summer she had a leaving party that was unforgettable for all the right reason.

Flynn was surprisingly on time for once, with 10 minutes to go before the bell went for first lesson.

* * *

_I was asked by dancingandsingingintherain to bring Ariel and Aurora into the group, this is the first apperance for Ariel and Aurora is on her way._

_Also I'm sorry about Pocahontas and Meg, I love both of them but I kind of felt like they needed to go. I'm sorry._


	21. Herc's Locker

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 21- Herc's Locker**_

* * *

Hercules had been back at Disney College for less than 3 days but he was already getting the most important thing sorted, how his locker was going to be decorated for this half term. He'd put all his books, spare stationary, a pack of Oreos and a box of cereal bars in the previous day, but now it needed to look nice.

Herc found a spare computer room and proceeded to search on Google for images of his celebrity crush and the latest promo images for his shows. As he 'worked' a blonde haired girl, who looked as if she couldn't decide between wearing pink or blue, joined Herc in the otherwise empty room.

"Hi is there a lesson in here?" she asked as she popped her head around the door.

"No just me doing a bit of printing."

The girl sat down near Herc and they both got along in silence for a few minutes.

The stranger was the first to break the silence between them. "Sorry, I'm being nosey, you see I'm new here for my A2 year and so I don't really know anyone yet but I couldn't help noticing that's you're looking up images from the new series of Doctor Who."

Herc decided there was no point in being subtle or lying. "Yeah I'm a massive fan and I wanted something to brighten up my locker."

"Me to! Not the locker part but the massive fan of Doctor Who." she smiled. "I'm Aurora by the way."

"I'm Hercules. So what over shows do you like?"

"Well Once Upon A Time is good isn't it? And I'm really looking forward to The Flash this autumn."

Herc couldn't stop smiling, it wa like he'd found a new best friend.

Unsurprisingly Herc and Aurora kept chatting for the rest of the hour. Once the hour had ended and they had to go off to their lessons Herc invited her to sit with him and the rest of his friends in the Common Room at lunch. Aurora took Herc up on his invitation and it turned out she got on well with everyone else!

* * *

**_As promised here is Aurora._**


	22. The Eclectic Radio Station

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 22- The Eclectic Radio Station**_

* * *

At the end of the previous school year Pocahontas and the Student Ambassadors had decided to add a radio to the Disney College Common Room, this was a development that continued into the new school year. It was agreed to leave it on a local station that played an eclectic mix of music.

The group who were sat in the Common Room, consisted of Ariel, Rapunzel, Aurora, Phillip and Elsa, they weren't particularly paying attention to what was on the radio.

That was until the presenter mentioned the Spice Girls! At the mention of the Spice Girls both Ariel and Rapunzel looked up and immediately started paying attention then they realised that they'd both looked up and started laughing as Wannabe began.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _  
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

As Wannabe came to an end, Rapunzel and Ariel stopped singing along and pretending they were Spice Girls.

But Aurora was the next person to start singing along to the radio as Shake It Off came on.

_I stay out too late,_  
_Got nothing in my brain_  
_That's what people say, _

She looked slightly sheepish when she noticed Phillip was watching at her. "Sorry I just really like this song."

"It's not a problem I just thought you had a nice voice." replied Phillip. "And I also like this song."

_"And to the fella over there with the hella good hair," _replied Aurora pointing at Phillip.

Taylor Swift and Aurora finished shaking it off as Gaga came on but to everyone's surprise this time it was Elsa who was singing along.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please,_  
_Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me,_  
_Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start,_  
_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart,_

"I really wouldn't have said Elsa would have liked Poker Face." whispered Rapunzel.

Elsa kept her Poker Face throughout the song as the bell went. Ariel, Rapunzel and Aurora all grabbed their bags for the next lesson.

Phillip turned to look at Elsa "We can't leave now because we'll lose our seats."

* * *

**_**_I'd be interested if anyone can guess why I decided that Ariel and Rapunzel like the Spice Girls. And why it was Elsa who was singing along to Poker Face._**_**

_**To address a couple of queries from the reviews...**_

_**BrookeW, I currently have no plans for any of the characters to date, and that includes Aurora and Phillip, but things might change.**_

_**Jayblaze, this story is (and always will be) for Disney characters, that means anyone not owned by Disney is out. **__**I know that might seem a bit harsh but that's how I want it to be.**_


	23. Slightly Early Lunch

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 22- Slightly Early Lunch**_

* * *

Phillip walked into the Common Room, about 20 minutes before lunch, where Merida, Hercules and Aurora were all sat having also had the idea to have an earlier lunch. Phillip walked in with a proud grin on his face.

"Ya look unnervingly happy." stated Merida as he sat down.

"Don't worry it's just that I've finally caught up on all my work."

"Even that ginormous essay that's in for Friday next week?" asked Aurora, slightly in awe.

Phillip nodded as Ariel walked back over to the group carrying her lunch.

"It's soup in a coffee cup!" she exciteadly exclaimed. "I ordered the soup for lunch today and the woman behind the counter gave it to me in a coffee cup! Isn't that so cool."

Herc looked at the others. "I did mention she likes cute and quirky things, didn't I?"

"Actually I don't think you did mention that."

"It's true. I had a thing a few years back about combing my hair with a fork." Ariel then laughed and managed to get everyone else laughing. When the laughter subsided, Ariel had a question to ask her cousin. "Herc, why are you still wearing your leather jacket, zipped up even though it's quite warm in here?"

"I can answer that one, it's becuase he's currently obbsessed with a one off character from last weeks Doctor Who." answered Aurora.

Herc glared slghtly at her. "He's not one off!"


	24. It's Always Different

**Disney College Common Room**

_**Chapter 24- It's Always Different**_

* * *

As September came to an end it was obvious everyone had comfortably settled back in to life at Disney College.

In art Rapunzel had been using her iPad to watch The Great British Bake Off. Her art teacher, Merryweather, usually ended up watching along with her.

On Tuesday Hercules felt really proud and motivated in history, this was helped by the fact that his homework essay ended up being top of the class and he'd managed to produce 12 pages of research notes. "Is there a muse of history?"

On morning Phillip had a nose bleed that had convinently lasted long enough for him to miss a full lesson. Flynn had stood with him talking whilst the nose bleed had ensued. As Phillip grabbed his stuff to head off to his next lesson with Flynn keeping an eye on him and trying to cheer him up. "Can zombies poop?"

On Wednesday Merida had spent an hour long free that she'd intended to do work in browsing Amazon.


End file.
